Piplup's Nightmare
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Piplup has a nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**Piplup****'s Nightmare**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Whatever. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

Piplup yawned as he stretched his stubby little arms, sitting in the middle of nowhere, literally. It was a grassy green meadow. And suddenly... his mind got blown as Lucario appeared right on the spot!

"Waa!" Piplup exclaimed as he fell backwards, landing on a rock nearby. He groaned in pain as he broke his butt.

Lucario rolled his eyes as he grabbed Piplup, slapping him several times as he screamed in his face, "This is no time to lay around, Piplup! You have to help save the world!"

Piplup's draw dropped as he stared at Lucario. "S-save the world? But I can't!"

Lucario facepalmed as he tossed Piplup into a bluish warp portal nearby, watching the penguin scream as he tumbled into another dimension. Piplup fell in hot molten magma out of the warp portal, screaming as he ran in the air, patting his butt, which was on fire. He then bumped into a stone pillar, which fell and knocked down several more stone pillars, the last one landing on Ike. Piplup made it to the hard molten ground as he panted, feeling as if he was having a heart attack. He then was attacked by the Ice Climbers.

"Get him!" Popo shouted to Nana as they beat up Piplup senselessly with their wooden mallets, "He stole our vegetables!"

Lucario slammed the Ice Climbers away, shaking his head at them as he folded his arms. "Hey, you two! I brought this guy to help us, not for you to beat him up!"

The Ice Climbers both sniffled as they cried loudly, causing Lucario to groan as a nearby volcano erupted, shaking the entire volcanic area. Piplup groaned as he slowly got up, being overtaken by molten magma, which took him within its hot, fiery liquid matter.

Lucario turned around, noticing as he tried chasing Piplup, but tripped, landing on his face He screamed as he watched Piplup burned to death, who was crying his head off.

Piplup gasped in horror as he got up, looking around himself. He was in his own little room, in his own little house within the Sharpedo Alcove above the beach. He sighed as he rubbed his forehead, relieved that it was only a bad dream.

"Man, I am not eating spaghetti with milk ever again..." Piplup promised as he went back to sleep. In the shadows, watching Piplup sleep were Darkrai and Zoroark, who chuckled evilly as they gave each other a bro fist.

**The End...?**

Piplup gasped as he woke up again, looking around to see that he was in his bed. He placed his right flipper on his forehead as he blinked.

"Phew... that was weird..." Piplup told himself as he turned to his right, to see the Robotic Operation Buddy facing him, surprised that the gray colored robot was in his private alcove home.

"Go back to sleep, Piplup." R.O.B. responded as he moved his mechanical arms up slowly.

Piplup rolled his eyes to the back of his head as he fainted in his bed, with ROB shrugging as he began collecting the various red and white Pokeballs on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Piplup squirmed with fright as Lucario and R.O.B. watched him, both of them being in the room reserved for all the Pokeball Pokemon as the two Brawl Smashers looked at each other. They were all inside the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, with it being on the northwestern border of Earthbound's Fourside, the night seemingly never ending.

"How long do you think he's going to keep dreaming?" Lucario asked as he faced ROB.

ROB shook his robotic head as he lowered his red arms. "I'm not sure, Lucario. It may be a while for sure. He's concentrated in his sleep." He then turned back to Lucario. "Like Luigi, might I add."

Lucario shrugged as he and ROB left Piplup, who began shaking violently as he had horrified expressions on his face, as within his dreamworld were the Ice Climbers Popo and Nana, who continued chasing Piplup as all of them were in the burning red hot Metroid stage of Norfair.

"Agh! Damn it, I wish I was at home watching my secret Meloetta porn!" Piplup admitted as he felt several ice blocks chucked at him, the blue water type penguin Pokemon just having no luck in escaping his nightmare as he fell into the magma, screaming as he bounced about it, with the Ice Climbers landing down on a floating iceberg they made as they approached Piplup and began smacking him with their wooden mallets.


End file.
